Off Script
by Aura Creed
Summary: In all the loops that they'd been through, Henry had never been invited to one of Sammy's services before. He didn't even realize there had even been a demonic church in the entirety of the studio, until Tom had told him about it. A bit of flirting and some shenanigans with a sprinkle of Sammy's signature charm turns the event into one hell of a time.


In all the loops that they'd been through, Henry had never been invited to one of Sammy's services before. He didn't even realize there had even been a demonic church in the entirety of the studio, until Tom had told him about it.

"Wait, you're kidding, how did he even assemble something like that down here?"

"I think one of the lost ones might have helped him drag a bunch of old wooden chairs and whatever there, who knows. There's gotta be at least one of them that buys his bull crud."

"...Ok true. And why exactly are you talking again?"

"We're off script, who cares?"

"Good point."

It hadn't even been that hard to find. Off the village of lost ones was a pipe that led to a rather spacey room with pews. Legit rotting old pews, assembled from old rickety chairs. There were only a couple of lost ones present, Allison off in the back corner and the projector head up in the front, illuminating the whole area. It seemed to be getting on Sammy's nerves but he wasn't venting his anger out - yet. He stood behind the podium, book opened and flipped to what appeared to be a random page. A huge statue of Bendy stood behind him, face blinded by ink. Henry and Tom took seats in the opposite corner away from Allison.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better I'd say this place was built for him."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Tom huffed and leaned back. "Forgot how uncomfortable these things could be, ugh."

"So…" Henry leaned over, brows raising. A smile tugged at his lips. "Why _did_ you invite me, hm?"

"What?" Tom's brows furrowed. "Sammy invited you, for once. Wouldn't have bothered mentioning it otherwise."

"Ooo a secret date spot?" Henry put a hand to his chin, winking.

Tom groaned. "Don't do this here…"

"Attention, attention, all you devotees!" Sammy spoke up from the podium. Everyone in the room was silenced. Except for the sound of ink dripping, but it was white noise to

the crowd at this point. "...and the stooge."

"Hi!" Henry waved.

Sammy promptly ignored him. "We gather here today in worship of our god!" Sammy flung his hand back, non existent eyes boring through his mask. "Our Lord! He will save us from this hell! BENDY'S hell- wait…" He flipped through his book.

Henry snickered and elbowed Tom. "D-Did he just diss…"

"Nevermind, who needs saving when we're in Bendy's HEAVEN?" Sammy's eyes sparkled and he picked up the book. "For to be 'saved' would mean being removed from this paradise!" Ink dripped from the walls. A moaning could be heard somewhere in a different part of the studio. Sammy coughed. "For to be in service to our Lord, whether as sheep or as His prophet, we must be vigilant! We must be all giving! We must prostrate ourselves by His feet and-"

"Wait, wait, question!" Henry yelled from the back, hand raised. "You said I was a stooge, not a sheep. Where do I fit into this?"

"The 'stooge', is to not speak in the presence of all creation and His prophet."

"But I drew him, is that why I'm a stooge? Shouldn't I be a creator?"

Tom raised a brow. "But the creator lied to us."

Henry snapped his fingers. "Damn, you're right. Would be a bad political image. OK NEVERMIND CONTINUE!"

There was silence. Sammy stared at Henry before returning to his gospel. "Our lord who in name is sacrilege to speak of, will bare children not from his sheep!"

"Oh god here we go again…" Tom mumbled, sinking into his pew.

"Not from his prophet, even! But we shall find out… As I've invited him here!" The walls darkened and at least one lost one ran out of the church. The rest of them bubbled and splattered.

Henry raised a brow, about to say something but Tom cut him off. "They get to be off script for the rest of the loop when they do this, which is why they stay and let that happen."

Sammy pointed to a wall as Bendy stepped out of it fully. The jittering smile of the ink demon greeting them and Sammy proceeded to throw himself down on the ground. "My lord! I have but one request…"

Norman's projector clicked off then and his head lolled. Allison snickered.

Sammy pulled out a tiny box, opening it up to reveal a single ring - clearly made of plastic and taken from somewhere out of Bendyland. "Would you allow me… to be…?"  
"Sammy." Bendy spoke, taking a long moment to breathe in. "This is why I don't come to your cult worship sessions."

Sammy scrambled to stand up. "But, my lord, you need offspring, I could provide as your concubine-"

"I only felt obligated this one time because I practically tore your face off this loop and felt bad about it and yet you sTILL HAVE THAT RING-"

"Think of the future! Your future!"

"You got that ring out of a vending machine- you know what? I'm done." Bendy didn't say another word. He walked straight to the wall, phasing into it like he'd never been there. Sammy ran straight at it, smacking into it face first.

"My Lord, no! No no no!" He cried.

Henry couldn't hold it in any longer. Laughter echoed around the chamber. Norman's projector light turned back on.

"Stooge." The words dripped with disdain. "Would you like to be turned into sheep? I'll have the Lord's blessings."

"B-Bendy rejected you and - and - _a toy ring_." That's it, that was the best thing that's happened in this studio so far. He wasn't getting over this anytime soon. In fact, he was already planning on taunting Bendy about it before he had to play the end reel again. This was _priceless_.

"We gather here today to sacrifice a sheep…"

"Wait wait before we do that now," Henry stood up, walking to the aisle. "How about you take me to dinner first."

"What."

"What there's no lost ones bar? A restaurant? Sure it's only bacon soup but we could find some dead flowers somewhere as a table piece and hell knows there's plenty of candles." He winked. "Whaddya say? Tom's dates' pretty lame anyway."

"Hey I resent that!"

"So you admit it was a date!"

"Pull your head out of your ass!"

Sammy watched the two go back and forth, boiling. He put his hand on an axe stuck into the floor, tilting it. It only took him a moment to fling it head over head as it hurtled towards Henry. It missed and plunged itself into the wall by the doorway.

Henry guffawed. "Holy shit! I almost died! Good idea, honey, but next time you gotta hit me first!"

"INGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!"

Henry laughed and laughed as he ran out the church door.

* * *

A/N: This is a collab birthday fic for Pathalt (AKA Eggu) by me and Valonide (who did art for it which you can't see here cause this is , but you CAN see on my AO3). There birthday was in May and they've already seen this but I figured I'd put it up here too. Happy Birthday Eggu!


End file.
